Knight in Cotton Armor
by xx myth master xx
Summary: Maggie is shot. Alex worries. Sanvers.


Excuse the bad writing. My eyes are barely open and I couldn't stop writing. I also didn't have the patience to post it later.

* * *

She didn't expect to be running towards a speeding bullet on her lunch break. She really didn't. It's not like she goes around chasing trouble, but Kara Danvers is standing outside Catco as she is walking past it and there is a gun pointed at her from across the street. It's instinct. It's also Alex Danvers' little sister. No way she's getting shot, not on her watch.

Maggie jumps in with all her might just hoping she can push away the blond engrossed in a conversation with some guy, even if the bullet hits her instead. And she makes it. Kara goes flying through the air and looks up confused and worried only to find that Maggie Sawyer is lying on the ground with a triumphant smile and a bullet hole in her abdomen oozing blood fast.

She gets up and rushes over to the Detective as fast as humanly possible and throws her hands into the air with a wild gesture.

"What just- what" she can't even begin to understand what happened. Winn really had her engrossed in his clown story and she completely let go of her surroundings.

"Couldn't let the Little Danvers get shot, now could I?" Maggie tries to throw on her signature smirk, but damn bullets really hurt a lot.

Kara shakes her head, "Cute," she rolls her eyes as she whispers under her breath, "real cute."

"Uh, not to rush or anything," Maggie struggles to keep her eyes open, "But I could use some help here."

Her hands slip away from the bullet hole as she passes out from the blood loss. The blood comes gurgling out and Kara jumps forward to cover it with her own hands. It would be much easier to just fly her there, but with so much attention directed at them, she doesn't know how to get away.

"Let's take her in my car," Winn makes sure he is loud and heard by everyone.

Kara looks at him quizzically. Winn doesn't have a car. Win can't even drive. And then understanding dawns on her. She and Winn carry the Detective towards to back parking lot, with all the weight in her arms and Winn just there for show. Once they get to a deserted ally Kara changes into her Supergirl costume and flies Maggie to the hospital faster than any ambulance could ever have.

"She's been shot!" Supergirl places the Detective on a gurney.

The doctors and nurses take charge and she pulls out her phone to call her sister.

"Maggie was shot," is the first thing she says.

Alex doesn't have to hear any more words to grab her jacket and already be on her feet.

"Where?" Alex asks, already racing towards her bike.

It takes her less than ten minutes to get there and she finds Supergirl pacing back and forth in the hallway with blood on her hands and her costume. The terror that floods her gut is something she has never experienced before. It shakes her to the core. She either wants to run back home and hide from this rush of feelings or she wants to someone to come tell her Maggie is perfectly fine. She gets to do neither.

"They aren't saying anything," Kara shakes her head her voice brimming with shame.

"What happened?" Alex's eyes are wide and she's barely holding back tears. There is too much blood. It is too much for it to be a minor graze.

"Someone must have had a silencer on the gun because I never heard the gunshot. I am so sorry, Alex. I am so sorry." Alex does not understand. Kara saves everyone, but Maggie is shot. She doesn't understand. "She jumped in front of that bullet to save me, well Kara."

Her mouth hangs open as Kara looks at her with crushing guilt etched onto her face and her eyes pleading for forgiveness.

"She what?"

"You need to tell her, Alex." She shakes her head. "This shouldn't have happened. I- I should have seen it coming."

Alex places her hand on Kara's arm. She doesn't want to hold this against her, she knows Maggie enough to know that she would willingly jump in front of bullets to save strangers and then this was her friend's sister. They were friends, right? The pit forming at the base of her gut makes her want to yell at Kara for not paying attention, but she also knows her sister. Kara will beat herself up over this enough without Alex adding anything to it.

Someone comes out eventually to let them know the Detective is in critical condition. There is no more news and the waiting area has filled up with a few more detectives that Alex only spots because of their obvious attire.

She paces back and forth unable to settle down. Supergirl goes home and washes off the blood only to come back as Kara. She looks at her sister, evident guilt in her eyes and holds out a coffee. Alex takes it but doesn't take a single sip. She can't hold it down with all this terror churning in her gut.

It takes another four hours for the next update, but it is a good one. Maggie is stable and Alex's heart finally stops pounding inside her chest. If she weren't a woman of science she would swear it could have bruised the inside of her ribcage. She takes the first proper breath since she raced over to the hospital and hugs Kara. A stray tear runs down her cheek as she squeezes tight.

Maggie wakes up far too late for Alex's liking, but she finds the Agent sitting by her bedside tapping her foot against the floor when she does. Alex looks at her wide-eyed and warm and something inside her chest finally settles down knowing that Maggie is actually alright and awake.

"Sister okay?" are the first words Maggie manages to choke out. Her voice is hoarse and Alex has never been happier to hear it.

"You stupid, stupid woman" Alex shakes her head.

"Thank you would be fine too," Maggie smiles.

And everything inside Alex dissolves into a puddle. That's all it ever takes. A smile from the Detective and Alex is putty in her hands.

"I was terrified," her voice is vulnerable and Maggie takes this exact moment to tease her. Not that she doesn't jump at every opportunity.

"Yeah sure, make it all about you."

Alex rolls her eyes.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like a goddamn knight in cotton armor." She smiles wide and Alex really doesn't understand this woman. And she really, desperately wants to.

"Really?"

"Really." She wiggles her eyebrows.

How Maggie even has this much energy after a surgery that long, Alex will never know.

"Get me some water will you, Danvers?"

Alex rushes over and fills up a glass handing it over to the other woman.

"You're staring," Maggie states as she sips.

"I am."

"Why are you staring? I mean I know I'm not looking my best, but you're a hot mess too, Danvers."

"You're just hot," Alex's eyes go wide when she realizes the words were not just uttered inside her head.

Maggie perks up at it and Alex would gladly sell her soul to see the Detective with a smile this wide at all times. Not that she doesn't get to see it all the time anyway. "You think I'm hot, Agent Danvers?"

"I- uh-well" Alex stumbles over her words and all she wants to do is run out of that room where the heat seems to be going up.

"What else do you think about me?"

"I think you should not be jumping in front of bullets to save Supergirl."

It is Maggie's turn to stare in shock. "You telling me I got shot for nothing? Would have appreciated a heads up, you know."

Alex shrugs, she's not surprised that Maggie takes the news in stride. "Serves you right for wanting to play hero all the time"

"Well screw me for wanting to save your sister."

Alex bites her lip. Maggie is usually the one doing the teasing and the flirting without any form of subtly, Alex decides to take a page out of the Detective's book. "Get out of this hospital and I will."

She looks at the surprised look pass over Maggie's face and smiles in triumph. The Detective bites her lip as a series of thoughts run through her head. The air in the room shifts to something new and this time Alex is enjoying every second of it. "I'm just going to have to heal real fast"

"Guess you are." Alex places a chaste kiss on Maggie's cheek. "Until then I'll be right here."

"First all that worrying and now the hanging out. You going soft on me or something, Danvers?"

"Or something," Alex smiles. And Maggie smiles back.

* * *

Two fics in two days. I must really like this ship.


End file.
